1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical connectors. More particularly it relates to a zero insertion force connector for a large scale integrated circuit package.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Leadless modular circuit packages such as large scale integrated (LSI) circuit packages are finding increasing utility in the electronics industry. It is sometimes necessary to remove LSI circuit packages from their connector in order to change programs or repair circuits. Heretofore, the removal of these packages from their connectors sometimes has caused damage to them because of the frictional forces between the conductive interfaces on the LSI contact pads and the mating contacts in the connector.
Another problem faced by the industry has been the buildup of substantial amounts of heat caused by energy flowing through the LSI circuit package and its connector. This heat, if not dissipated, can severely damage the LSI circuit package and its connector.